CheeseCake
by Great Faith
Summary: Ike accidentally ate Samus' cheesecake, she grew a large hatred to him. But will she forgive him? What's she gonna do to him? A little SamusxIke one-shot


Samus was really having a bad day. First she was beaten by little Kirby and so lost to the bet she made with Captain Falcon, second Snake stole her clothes and refused to give it to her unless she kisses him, and to top it all off she was banned for the rest of the day of fighting for injuring Snake.

But there was one thing keeping her up…cheesecake. It's not just any cheesecake it's the world's amazing cheesecake. She had saved it from yesterday when she went to a fancy restaurant with Zelda; she's been thinking the whole day about eating it.

The first layer is at the bottom thin, rich chocolate, second layer is where the delicious soft, mouth watering cheese is, and layer on top is where the cream is, there were so much cream sliding down the cake.

Samus was so excited, but Wii Fit Trainer is not gonna be happy when she heard Samus cheated on her diet but she would always burn the fat at the gym.

She opened the fridge her smile disappeared and her face turned murderous. She slowly picked up the empty plate that was supposed to hold her precious cake. There was nothing not even cream or small chocolate, nothing. It even looked like it was licked.

"Hey Samus whatcha doing?"

She slowly turned and saw Ike his mouth was covered in cream; he came into the Kitchen with Link and Captain Falcon. She clenched her fist and said slowly with throat roar, "_Where's. My. Cheesecake."_

Ike went pale, "It was your cake"

"I told you so," Link said.

"YOU ATE MY CAKE!" She shouted.

Link and Captain Falcon went all 'Wooo your in trouble' to Ike he ignored them and looked at the furious bounty hunter, "I-I didn't mean to. I only took a bite and I-I thought it was Peach's cake."

Samus could barley listen to his stuttering, her beautiful cake gone. Rage filled her eyes. She launched herself towards him, before she could touch him Falcon and Link held her back, "LET ME GO! HE NEEDS TO PAY!"

Link held her right arm and shook his head. "Listen as big headed Ike is…he didn't know it was your cake, it's not his fault he's stupid."

"Gosh, thanks Link."

"Listen Ike why don't you go somewhere right now, we'll try to calm her down," suggested Falcon.

Ike turned to Samus. "Listen I didn't mean-"

"GRRRRRR," she has a large hatred to him. He rushed out the door immediately. After a couple of hours with Link's amazing diplomatic skills he was able to calm her down.

But that did not stop her from killing Ike so after she was forced to apologize to Snake for injuring him she went on a search for Ike, no matter how long she looked she couldn't find him, W_hat is he?_ A_ coward? He couldn't face me like a man now he has to hide from me?_

She ran into Toon and Ness who no doubt were pulling a prank on Ganondorf, when they saw her Toon put on a cute smile, "Hey Samus."

"Beat it, punk," she growled at them. "Have you seen Ike?"

They shrugged and continue their plots or whatever. After so long she decided to give it up and head into the living room for quiet so that she can meditate to cancel her anger. It was quiet until a certain someone entered the room.

"Hi…Samus," Ike said nervously holding something behind his back. Forgetting about her meditation she got up before she could bash his teeth he held out a box. "This is for you"

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. He opened the box revealing two large Cheesecakes the exact the same as hers but it's much larger and more cream was added.

"You got this…for me?" she asked quietly taking the cake slowly.

"My sincerest apologies for my hunger, if I was aware that it was yours I would have never touched it. I beg your pardon and your forgiveness," he said earnestly.

She looked at the large sweets couldn't help but feel touched and a twig of guilt. All this for a lousy cake she was disappointed in herself, she acted better than this.

She took a deep breath, "I'll forgive you…if you join me"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm sorry the way I acted it was dumb," she admitted. "And I don't think I can eat it all by myself"

"Yes, I would like to join you."

"Alright then."

She smiled and walked with him. _He is a little cute, _she thought to herself and blushed at the thought of falling for him.

"Are you okay," said Ike with concern.

"I'm fine…just fine."

Ike and Samus are sooo good for each other. Anyway it wasn't long but I hope you like!


End file.
